


I'd Fall for You

by MayhemMoth



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: But I mean... Not for long obviously, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly fluff and nonsense, Seeker Knock Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemMoth/pseuds/MayhemMoth
Summary: A simple performer gets into shenanigans with a servant bot, and both realize they're not too happy with their place in the world. So they try to make themselves worth something.Now if only their world didn't want them dead.Currently on hiatus because it's too much writing two chaptered stories at once





	1. Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> A simple little story idea that got out of hand oops, takes some details from my other fic _Change_ but neither have to be read with the other, they work on their own.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I don't know how to write shippy things hi~~

Breakdown wasn’t a fan of parties or any sort of get togethers. He was _especially_ not a fan of being a performer in a show for the get together. But unfortunately it seemed the only thing him and the rest of his group were considered good for now a days was showing off. On the plus side it seemed this show would give them good pay, but on the other hand…

The host was a flyer. And most of his current company were flyers as well. A bunch of high and mighty bots who literally saw themselves above others. Why Motormaster agreed to show off for one he’d never understand.

“Payment will come _after_ your performance,” Their host was explaining, a medic bot whose name slipped Breakdown’s mind, “You’ll only get full payment if you don’t mess up. I need to make an impression to the council members here today and I don’t need you grounders to mess that up for me.”

So council members were gonna be here too? Great, more people to disappoint. Explains why a flyer was hiring a bunch of grounders though, probably made him look good.

“Hmm, good enough for me I suppose.” Motormaster responded, before looking back at his group of racers, “If any one of my crew screws up, I’ll be sure to give them a good talking to, and a lower to their pay as well.”

Breakdown and the others kept silent, not daring to argue back. Motormaster was quite fond of talking to his crew when they messed up, he just never mentioned the part that involved a smack to the head. Usually a hard and painful one. Or two. Or more.

The medic bot just nodded in reply to Motormaster, then began explaining what exactly he wanted the Stunticons to do, and why he wanted them to do it. A few fancy moves and whatnot, nothing too hard. He pretty much admit to just wanting the visiting council members to agree to have a hearing with him and a few other bots, and he figured a bit of entertainment wouldn’t hurt. He didn’t explain what he wanted to talk to them about, but that wasn’t exactly their business anyway.

“Pharma!” 

The medic bot was cut off in his explanation as another flyer ran in, carrying a tray of Energon cubes. He was quite a bit smaller than Pharma, with a bright red paint job and eyes to match. Upon seeing that the mech he had come for was busy, and surrounded by much bigger and somewhat intimidating mechs, he stopped quickly. 

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked, wings lowered in embarrassment, and judging by the occasional twitch they gave off, quite possibly fear.

“Yes, but lucky for you I was mostly done talking.” Pharma replied, obviously agitated at this smaller bot’s interruption. “Now what is it you’re here for? You’re supposed to be serving our guests, yet you’ve come in here and made me look bad in front of some of them!”

The smaller bot’s wings fidgeted as he explained, “Ah, well one of the council members wanted to speak with you-”

“What, why didn’t you just say that!” Pharma exclaimed, before quickly leaving the room and leaving the smaller bot behind.

Watching his boss go, the flyer then looked at the Stunticons in front of him, studying them carefully. His optics locked on Breakdown’s, who had also been staring at the smaller bot, but upon the sudden optic contact he looked away, hoping he hadn’t accidentally created an awkward moment. He glanced back over to see that the flyer had done the same, now staring at his tray, which he then held in their direction.

“Energon cube?”

\----

Their performance went off without a hitch as expected, though that hadn’t stopped Breakdown from having doubts. Luckily, Pharma had actually been impressed with them, and had even offered a bonus if the council agreed to speak with him. Unfortunately, this also meant they’d be stuck at the medic bot’s home for a while. Stuck surrounded by a bunch of condescending bots with nothing better to do than judge him.

He sat among the others, head ducked low to avoid attention as his rowdy friend group talked loudly among each other and to some of the other bots that had joined them. It was beginning to get a bit crowded, and he wasn’t enjoying it one bit. It was probably about time to take a break from all this and go outside or something.

He struggled from his seat, trying not to push away the others too roughly, before slipping out and crashing into someone behind him. They both stumbled, something in the other’s hands clattering to the ground and breaking. Breakdown hit the floor hard enough to be left dazed for a moment, before regaining himself long enough to realize he was surrounded by spilled Energon.

Alarmed, he sat up quickly, trying to find out where it had come from. Within seconds he saw the little red flyer from earlier, Energon dripping from his chassis as he looked back and forth between his dropped tray, surrounded by the liquid and shards of glass, and staring at the floor, wings trembling. Was he… Panicking?

Slowly reaching a hand toward the smaller bot, Breakdown whispered, “H-hey, calm down… It’s alright.”

“Pay better attention you lugnut!” 

Breakdown’s words fell on deaf ears, the flyer cowering closer to the ground as Pharma shouted over him. The smaller bot’s wings lowered close to his body, but the medic bot took hold of one of them and yanked him up, the small seeker yelping and cowering under the other’s glare.

“Quiet you! We’re hosting a reception for the council!” He growled, trying to avoid causing too much attention to himself, “We can not afford you looking like a fool, especially if you feel the need to involve our guests in your nonsense!”

“But Pharma, sir, I-”

“No excuses!” He whispered, before tossing the other away, “Clean up this mess, and yourself. I fully expect you to behave for the rest of the night, _understand_?”

“Y-yes sir.” The red jet muttered back, before running off, likely to gather some cleaning supplies.

Leaning down, Pharma then extended a hand to Breakdown. He took it hesitantly, brushing himself off, though quite a bit of Energon was still running down his frame. He also too notice that none of his friends had even noticed the commotion, which he was actually thankful for. He didn’t need them seeing him make a fool of himself, he’d never hear the end of it.

“Ah, sorry ‘bout that.” Breakdown muttered nervously upon standing, “Wasn’t really his fault actually, I-”

“Oh please, don't blame yourself! That bot’s been nothing but trouble since I got him.” Pharma replied, waving Breakdown off. Then looking him over, he changed the topic and motioned to the doorway, “Washroom’s that way, you’d probably like to clean off right?”

The same way the little flyer had gone. Nodding in thanks, Breakdown went off that way and was greeted by a, thankfully empty, hallway. It was also very long, and very fancy. Pharma must be pretty well off, because whether or not this was his house or a rental, it looked to be worth quite a bit. That would at least explain why Motormaster agreed to show for him, this mech had money. Then again, medic bots usually do.

Walking a bit further, he came across the washroom. It hadn’t been hard to find, located not too far from the doorway itself. But upon entering he was greeted by none other the red flyer from earlier. Of course.

“Come to make a fool of me again, Racecar?” He hissed, not even looking up from scrubbing off the spilled energon on his chassis.

“What, no!” Breakdown shook his head defensively, “I just came to clean up, and ah, since you’re here, apologize I guess.”

The seeker stopped his cleaning, looking to Breakdown suspiciously and asking, “Why?”

“Cause it was my fault you fell, obviously.” 

“But why do you _care_?”

Breakdown shrugged, “I dunno? Because I’m a decent mech?”

The little seeker continued to stare at him before nodding, continuing with his scrubbing and ignoring the other bot. Breakdown eventually grabbed a rag of his own, and started haphazardly wiping himself off. He didn’t care much for cleanliness, he had just wanted to leave the busy room. He tossed the rag to the side as soon as he felt he was clean enough, hearing a growl from the other bot. He was trying to wipe off one of his wings, but couldn’t quite reach the spot.

“Need some help?” Breakdown asked, to which the seeker growled.

“Don’t you _dare_ touch me.”

“I’m just trying to help out!” now somewhat irritated by the other’s sudden aggression, Breakdown’s engine revved quietly as he said back, “And my name’s Breakdown.”

“Good for you.” The other huffed.

Huffing in annoyance, Breakdown leaned against the wall, but continued to watch the other struggle. He still didn’t want to go back to the busy room with all those other bots, and he was having fun watching this seeker. He wouldn’t say it outloud, but it was cute, watching the little mech spin around to try to catch his own wings, and Breakdown couldn’t help but crack a smile at his antics. Eventually he gave up, tossing his rag away and gathering up some fresh ones and cleaning supplies. He ignored Breakdown the whole time, until the larger mech spoke to him.

“You sure you don’t want me to help clean you off?” Breakdown asked again, “Don’t want your boss to get angry at you for something so petty again.”

The bot hesitated, wings lowering to his body as he seemed to think to himself. After a moment, he sighed, and set his cleaning supplies to the side. He grabbed a rag from the top of the pile and walked over to Breakdown.

“Fine,” He muttered in defeat, holding out the cloth, “I don’t get to clean myself up as much as I’d like anyway.”

Breakdown took the rag, then walking behind the smaller bot, he gently took his dirty wing in his hand. The small bot flinched at the contact, and Breakdown froze. If the bot’s actions were anything to go by, he could give the assumption that this little mech did not like having his wings touched. He should’ve figured as much, especially after seeing how roughly Pharma had treated him. But despite this, the bot made no effort to escape from Breakdown’s grip.

Breakdown scrubbed over the jet’s wing as gently as he could, the smaller bot flinching with every movement. He’d never actually touched a flyer’s wings before, so he was sure he was probably much rougher than the little bot was comfortable with, but he made no complaints. Still, he did his best to clean them. They were so delicate, his wings, and Breakdown was almost afraid of breaking them.

Thankfully it didn’t take long to finish the job, and almost as quickly as he had started, Breakdown had finished.

“Not very gentle are you…” The small bot said, looking over at his wing. He adjusted it a bit, as if to see if it still functioned, before gathering up his cleaning supplies again. “But it felt good. Thanks for that, I guess.”

“Do you want me to help clean up the mess?” Breakdown asked, the small bot stopping suddenly at his offer. He couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the bot, it was his fault he was in this mess anyway.

The jet shook his head, “Pharma would probably throw a fit if he saw one of his guests helping out his servant bot. I’ve had enough wing yanking for one day.”

Well, that would certainly explain Pharma’s rough treatment to the little guy. Probably didn’t consider him worth more than scrap, most servant bots weren’t. It wasn’t exactly something Breakdown thought warranted bad treatment, but he wasn’t exactly high enough in the system to argue against it. He certainly wouldn’t have expected this delicate little seeker to be someone who was sent off to do chores and whatnot though. He looked more like someone who’d be showing off in some air show, he was a pretty sleek little model. 

Without much of a thought, Breakdown then chuckled, “Y’know, I have to admit, you’re quite the knockout for a flyer!”

The seeker blinked in confusion, wings twitching nervously as he stammered back, “I, uh, Th-thanks?”

Tilting his head and looking down at the embarrassed bot, Breakdown then asked, “So, what’s the name to this pretty little face?”

“I…” The seeker’s wings now lowered, as he looked away uncomfortably and said, “I don’t- I was never given a designation…”

The small bot then left quickly, Breakdown taking a moment to follow behind. He felt bad for asking now.

A bot without a name. It wasn’t uncommon, sometimes bots were just forced into a position without having the chance to figure out a name for themselves. Apparently this little bot hadn’t thought of one yet, or even been given one by Pharma. It was demeaning really, but from what little he’d seen of Pharma, the flyer hadn’t exactly been pleasant to be around.

Upon returning to his group of friends, he stood to the side of their crowded table, watching as the nameless flyer scrubbed the spilled Energon off the floor. He paid no mind to Breakdown, cleaning up quickly before running off to put his rags and cleaning supplies away. 

The two didn’t speak for the rest of the night, only having another brief interaction when the seeker gave Breakdown an Energon cube with a polite nod. Their initial meeting may not have been the best, but Breakdown couldn’t help but hope he’d see him again. They’d be staying in this city for a while after all, chances are they’d run into each other again, just hopefully not literally.

Something about the little flyer intrigued him, a tiny and nameless seeker with an attitude twice his size.


	2. Prove Them Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragstrip is the worst wing man.

They’d abandoned him, his teammates, his only friends, the only bots he’d ever been stupid enough to trust. They’d left him to wallow in his own self pity and regret. He had no chance of escape now, and he could only wait for the inevitable to happen. It was excruciating, and he could only hope it would end soon.

They’d gone out to the trading post, to find something worth getting while on their little trip. Except he’d brought nothing worth trading to this seeker infested city, so most everyone ignored him. Not even some of the better materials and energon he had offered interested any of the traders. Apparently flyers just thought anything a grounder would trade is useless. That had to be it. He had heard the others mutter it earlier and he knew it was true.

And now he was stuck on the road, surrounded on all sides, and even above. It was awful.

“Just how long have you been idling here?”

Caught unprepared by the sudden visitor, Breakdown honked his horn in warning before transforming back to his root mode and taking up a fighting stance. 

Only to be greeted by the little servant bot from a few nights back, holding a few crates. He didn’t seem too put off by the other’s threatening stance, just looking the nervous bot over in a mix of amusement and confusion.

“Are all race cars this jumpy?” He asked.

Upon recognizing the seeker Breakdown relaxed and said, somewhat defensively, “I’m not jumpy! I’m just… A little lost.” 

“Need some help getting around then?” 

“I’d appreciate it, but you sure your boss won’t be too upset if I take up your time with whatever your doing?” Breakdown asked. He still remembered that night quite clearly, and he really didn’t want the little red jet getting his wings yanked for something that was his fault again. 

“Pharma’s working at his hospital.” The seeker explained, setting his crates down in front of him to stretch his arms a bit, “He sent me out to buy some supplies for home, and he shouldn’t be back for quite some time. I could show you out of all this if you’d like.”

“I would like it very much, thank you.” Breakdown sighed in relief at the other’s offer. Finally, he’d be free from all this.

But the little jet didn’t move, instead seeming to think to himself for a moment before smiling. It made Breakdown nervous, but he said nothing, just shifting uncomfortably as other bots walked and flew around them. Finally, after what felt like far too long to Breakdown, the seeker spoke.

“So y’know how the first time we ran into each other, we _literally_ did so?” He asked, waiting for Breakdown to nod in response, “Well, I’d really like for history not to repeat itself, so could you carry those crates for me? My arms are getting tired, and I can’t transform and carry them, but you can.”

That was it? That’s what he had to endure waiting a response for? 

“Fair enough.” Breakdown sighed, taking the crates and transforming to his vehicle mode. The little seeker smiled in response with a twitch of his wings, then flipped into the air and transformed himself. He was a slick little jet, and for sure a show off, Breakdown couldn’t even flip quite like that and he was trained for such things. He hovered over Breakdown for a moment, checking to make sure the other had gotten everything, before taking off. Fast. 

Breakdown was not so quick to catch up, swerving around the traders who’d kept to the ground. They’d occasionally jump out of the way of the speeding car, but even if they hadn’t they wouldn’t have gotten hit. It was almost insulting actually, seeing these bots think he’d crash into them, like he had no idea what he was doing. Though the mass of traders did occasionally make it a bit hard to see where the little jet would fly off too, he was quick and easy to spot with his bright red coloring.

It was also surprisingly quick to make it out of the busy trading post, because it was only minutes later that Breakdown made it out of the crowd. The jet in front of him transformed back to his bot mode, landed gracefully on the ground, then waited as Breakdown caught up and did the same. He adjusted the seeker’s crates in his arms, handling them carefully in case something fragile was inside them.

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” The seeker asked, taking the boxes from Breakdown, “I’d help you find your friends too, but I should probably get these back home.”

“Ah, that’s fine.” Breakdown lied. He wasn’t any more comfortable standing around outside the crowd, that probably looked suspicious. He could probably go back to their motel, but one of the others had the key, and he couldn’t remember who. Things could’ve been a lot easier if they could’ve just rented separate places, but _no_ , they had to do it the cheap way. 

Apparently noticing the other’s anxiety, the seeker asked, “Would you like to come with me?”

“Huh?” That caught him off guard. He’d figured once the little jet was done escorting him he’d run off like he did at the party. Looking to the other in slight confusion he asked, “Why would you invite me over, wouldn’t that look bad on you? Bringing home someone who’s practically a stranger?”

“Like I said, Pharma shouldn’t be home for awhile, and well…” The seeker shrugged, voice quieting as he said, “You talk to me and treat me like someone who matters, and not some throw away servant. I know it really hasn’t been much, but after only having Pharma my whole life… It feels nice.”

Well that was somewhat depressing. The poor little seeker really was in a desperate need of someone to hang out with if Pharma’s the only bot he dealt with on a daily basis. He wasn’t sure if it was out of pity or boredom, but Breakdown agreed to follow him, even offering to carry the boxes again.

“So what’s in these things anyway?” He asked as they started walking, not wanting to make the whole trip awkward with silence.

The seeker shrugged, “Oh y’know, the usual things a medic might need. Medical supplies, some fancy Energon, some spare parts for me to build a gun to shoot Pharma in the face.”

“Wait, _what?_ ”

“I’m kidding!” The bot laughed, noting the concern in Breakdown’s voice as he looked down at the crates in his arms, “Pharma might be a bit of a pain sometimes, but he still helps people. Besides, I don’t think murder’s quite my style.”

“Oh,” Breakdown sighed in slight relief, “He’s still a jerk though.” 

Breakdown at least figured as much by the way Pharma treated the little servant bot. Then again, Motormaster was probably a bit similar, though at least he seemed to appreciate them as a team. Or at least Breakdown thought so, he was certainly encouraging them to improve at their skills even if it meant smacking them around a bit. Speaking of which…

“You know anything about medical stuff?” Breakdown asked, to which the seeker looked to him curiously. Breakdown shrugged, “Well, since you work for a medic bot and all, figured you’d know some stuff.”

The little bot’s wings lowered as he admit, “Well, I’ve read quite a few of his writings, and a few medical datapads. but I wouldn't say I really know anything. I figured it’s good to know the basics if anyone got hurt, and it’s somewhat interesting, but I’m not exactly built to be a medic bot. Why ask?” 

“I just figured it’d be something he’d teach you.” 

The seeker shook his head, “I don’t think he’d want to waste his time on me like that.”

“Well, why not ask him?” Breakdown suggested, getting an unsure look in response. Seeing his companion’s doubt, Breakdown tried his best at being encouraging and said, “It’s worth a try isn’t it? Maybe skim his stuff a bit better and amaze him with some of your skills.”

The seeker didn’t say anything, but Breakdown saw a small smile on his face as he seemed to think it over. He was considering it, and Breakdown could only hope it would work out for him. The little bot deserves better than what he had, and he knew it wouldn’t hurt to try pushing him in the right direction.

They were nearly within view of Pharma’s home when the sound of rumbling engines approached. Breakdown knew who they were immediately, but the instant the three race cars started circling them, his current companion yelped in fear and held himself against Breakdown. 

“What’s with the abandonment, eh?” One of them shouted, a dark yellow one with a snide attitude, “I wasn’t really gonna trade you off, Motormaster’d slap me silly! What would those airheads even find in a bot like you anyway?”

“More than they’d find in you Dragstrip!” Breakdown yelled back, the little jet looking at him incredulously as he provoked the other. He pressed himself deeper against Breakdown as the other, Dragstrip, transformed and… Laughed? The others joined in on the snickering, but still kept circling them slowly.

“That a bet Breakdown? See who can bid himself off for more? Maybe make a bet to see who can make the most-” He paused, then walked up to the other with a mischievous grin, “What’s that you got?”

Dragstrip was looking straight at the little seeker squished against Breakdown now. He seemed to inspect him for a bit before laughing again, patting Breakdown on the back in a friendly manner. Or at least the jet hoped it was friendly. He didn’t like this one. 

Dragstrip’s next comment would cement that opinion.

“How desperate are you Breakdown?” He asked, leaning against Breakdown and laughing, “What organ did you have to give up to afford a pleasure bot?”

“ _Excuse me_?” The jet’s wings lowered in annoyance at the other's words. Oh, he _definitely_ didn’t like this one.

“What? No, he’s not-” Breakdown cut himself off as Dragstrip tried to look in the crate he was carrying. He leaned away, but Dragstrip remained persistent and continued to try to sneak peek. But Breakdown’s new little friend wasn’t having it, and finally broke away from the other to smack Dragstrip’s hand away.

Dragstrip backed away at the sudden aggression, but grinned as he said, “Ha! Feisty one you got there!”

The little bots wings flared in anger as he growled, “I am _not_ one of your sick toys.” 

At this point the other two race cars had stopped their circling and were now in their robot mode watching the others bicker. They were quite amused by the predicament, each laughing to themselves until Breakdown pushed the little flustered jet out of the way. He tried to fight back, but eventually obeyed, taking his boxes from Breakdown and hiding behind the bigger bot. 

Dragstrip tried to reach around, but this time Breakdown grabbed his arm and said, “Just stop Dragstrip, you’ve irritated the poor guy enough.”

Finally quieting their laughing, one of the other bots asked, “Wait, isn’t that the little servant bot from the party?” 

“What? You actually remember anything from that?” The other laughed, “You drank so much I’m surprised you remembered how to drive on the way back to motel.”

“Just ‘cause you think I drink to forget doesn’t mean it always works that way Wildrider.” 

What a sad bunch, and the seeker thought his life sucked sometimes. He looked up at Breakdown curiously, wondering why he even stayed with these mechs. They seemed like nothing but trouble, yet Breakdown seemed surprisingly calm around them. But wasn’t there one more of them? He swore he remembered another bot, much bigger, and much more intimidating, than these ones.

As if on cue, the sound of a much larger vehicle approached, and Motormaster transformed and rose above the rest. The others stopped their joking around almost instantly, and even Breakdown stiffened up a bit. The seeker took quick notice of this as he flattened himself against the other again.

“Have any of you even acquired _anything_?” He asked in annoyance, looking them all over and overlooking the seeker hiding behind Breakdown, “You were the ones who wanted to waste time here, yet you haven’t even managed to acquire something as simple as a single cube of Energon?”

“Well we got that already, so what use would one cube be?” Dragstrip shrugged, Motormaster glaring at him for the comment. Dragstrip just put his hands up defensively and said, “Hey, just cause I didn’t get anything doesn’t mean no one did!”

He quickly reached behind Breakdown, yanking the little bot out by a wing. He let out a sharp yelp at the motion and nearly dropped his crates, Breakdown reaching for him to help, but he caught himself. He stumbled out in front of the large mech without making too much of a fool of himself as Dragstrip grinned and said, “Breakdown stole a little service bot here, think he’d make a good new recruit?”

The seeker looked between them both curiously as he asked, “New recruit?”

“Yeah, of course.” Wildrider snickered, “Someone to do all the simple work for you, right Dragstrip? Maybe make him sneak into small spaces?”

“I’m not that small…” The seeker muttered, now realizing they were mocking him. He went to make his way back towards his home but was cut off as Dragstrip stepped in front of him. He growled at him in irritation and attempted to walk around him, but was grabbed by the shoulder and forced to stop.

“Oh please, you think we were forged this good? Well, other than me of course.” Dragstrip said, motioning to all the mechs around him, “We were built for mining, or so the council decided, but we fought that off! Got good at going fast and doing flips, and as far as anyone’s aware we’ve always been performers! We could use a little jet to make things fancier I’m sure, and you’re certainly flashy enough to catch people’s optics.”

Dragstrip grinned as the seeker stopped his slight struggle in his grip, and then looked up to Motormaster smugly as the other glared at him. The little servant bot was actually considering it.

“You were miners? Is that true?” He asked, looking to Breakdown as he nodded. It would certainly explain why Breakdown had been so kind to him, but it still didn’t feel right. He was silent for a moment, almost considering taking the reckless bot’s offer, before he looked to Motormaster specifically and asked, “But… How?”

“Rebellion. We took some advice from a gladiator, nothing that concerns you.” He explained, but still stared at Dragstrip in irritation, “I’ve got enough trouble dealing with these idiots, what use would I have with an undersized jet who knows nothing other than how to serve Energon on a fancy platter and clean up messes?”

The little jet nodded, wings lowering as Dragstrip released him and backing up beside Breakdown again as the bot said, “He knows a bit about medicine! That’s something right?”

“Just drop it.” The little bot said, staring down at his supplies, “I just want to go home now.”

Breakdown looked to the seeker somewhat sadly, but nodded. He still offered to take him home, and he agreed, but Breakdown had to take a moment to explain to the others what he was doing. Most of the group was indifferent, but Dragstrip stopped him.

“Oh c’mon, you just gonna let him get away like that?” He asked, pointing to the seeker as he walked off, “He could be pretty good.”

Breakdown sighed in annoyance, “What does it matter to you? You heard Motormaster, he’s useless.”

“Yeah, but you could certainly use the stress relief!” Dragstrip laughed, earning a punch in the arm as Breakdown ignored him and walked away.

The seeker had stopped to wait for him, just out of reach of the others if they had tried to grab him again. Hopefully far enough to have not heard any of Breakdown and Dragstrip’s conversation. The instant Breakdown was beside him, he got back to walking.

“You sure you don’t wanna come with us?” Breakdown asked as they approached Pharma’s fancy home. 

The seeker shook his head, still staring down at his supplies and hardly paying attention to where he was going. Motormaster had a point, he really was useless wasn’t he? A servant bot, made to clean, made to serve, made to do what he was told. It was a sad existence, but it was what he knew. And he was beginning to realize just how much he didn’t like it.

Upon making it to the door, the jet paused as he looked up at Breakdown and asked, “Think you could stay a bit longer?”

“Uh, sure? Any particular reason why?”

“It’s lonely being home alone all by myself so much.” The jet said quietly, setting down his boxes to unlock the doors, then stood with a small smile as he continued, “And I need someone to quiz me on medical things.”

Breakdown was quiet for a moment, contemplating the seeker’s words before he smiled and asked, “You’re actually gonna do it, aren’t you?”

“Well of course!” The little bot said, entering the house and holding the door for Breakdown, “What use is some nameless bot who only knows how to serve others? Let’s prove _both_ Pharma and Motormouth wrong.”

“Guess Dragstrip was right about one thing!” Breakdown laughed, the little red bot looking at him curiously as he said, “You are feisty!”

The seeker’s wings fluttered, but he said nothing. He got to work on putting the supplies away, Breakdown offering to help but getting waved off. He didn’t know where anything went, so he wouldn’t be much help, and Pharma was very particular. The little seeker was quick though, and after he was finished he grabbed Breakdown by the arm and took him to a room he could only assume was Pharma’s office.

There was a tall shelf, filled with datapads, and the seeker got to work quickly browsing them. He took a few out, then motioned to Breakdown to follow him again, arms filled with the pads. Breakdown followed him to another room, the seeker adjusting the pads so he could open the door, and allowed him into a drab little room. 

It had a window that allowed light in, but it was very empty. There was a place to rest, and a shelf with a few knick knacks and data pads, but other than that there was nothing. Breakdown figured this was probably the seeker’s room, and his suspicions were mostly confirmed when he set Pharma’s datapads with the others.

Seeing Breakdown look around the room, the seeker reached over to one to grab one of his trinkets, some sort of drill, and said, “Sorry it’s so drab, I don’t really have much. I try building a few things in my spare time for fun, but it doesn’t really look decorative.”

Looking over at the shelf again, Breakdown noticed most of the trinkets were actually tools. He assumed they were medical, but Breakdown hadn’t found himself on enough medical slabs to even know what they were used for. He tried to avoid that.

Putting his drill away and picking up a datapad, the seeker sat on the floor and began skimming through it. Breakdown sat beside him unsurely and uncomfortably. Noticing this, the seeker asked, “Would you prefer to sit on the bed instead? I’m used to the floor so it doesn’t bother me, but if you’d be more comfortable we could move.”

“No, it’s fine.” Breakdown assured, though he continued to look around, “Just dunno why we don’t sit at a table or something?”

“I like it in here, no one bothers me unless I have something to do.” The seeker shrugged. He continued to skim the datapad for a moment, until finding what he was looking for. Then handing the pad to Breakdown he explained, “This is medical textpad, they use it in medical schools. I’ve read it before, but it’s been a while since I’ve actually gone over anything.”

Looking over the datapad Breakdown asked, “What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to read those words over to see if I still remember what they mean.” The bot explained, scooting up against Breakdown as he pointed at the pad, “Terminology’s always a good place to start, there’s quite a few pages. Gotta know the names of all the parts and tools you know?”

Breakdown nodded and looked the pad over, reading the words and their meanings. He hadn’t heard most of these words before, and he found some confusing and difficult to pronounce. He’d try his best though, it was only fair to the little flyer. Though looking at all the words and their meanings did make him think of something else.

“Hey, before we get started, could I ask you something personal?”

The seeker looked at him unsurely for a moment but eventually said, “I guess?”

“Well, if you want to be good at something, you’ve gotta have a way to be known. Calling you ‘That little servant jet’ or ‘The sleek red seeker’ isn’t going to help anyone know who you are.” Breakdown explained, watching as the seeker’s wings slowly lowered and he looked away in slight shame. He tried to say something, but Breakdown stopped him before he did and said, “Would you like me to help you with a name?”

The seeker’s wings shot up and his eyes brightened at the question as he turned to the other in excitement. He stared at Breakdown speechless for a moment before he finally said, “Do you really mean that?”

Breakdown smiled as he said, “Of course! Everyone deserves a name, it’s what makes you, well… _you_. A lot of the miners I knew didn’t have names. In fact, that gladiator Motormaster mentioned earlier was nameless. But he took a name for himself and made himself known, and you can too.”

The seeker’s wings fluttered as he took in Breakdown’s words. Breakdown’s smile widened a bit at the movement, he seemed to do that a lot when he felt happy about something. It was nice to see.

“But of course,” Breakdown said, interrupting the other’s excitement as his wings paused, “We should probably give you time to think about something specific. We don’t want to just come up with something that doesn’t feel right, I’ll give you a few days to think of something.”

The seeker nodded, wings fluttering again in excitement as Breakdown looked at the datapad again as he tried to choose a word to read. He figured he’d start with something simple, something he knew about.

“How about T-cog?” 

“Oh _please_ , that one’s easy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about the Stunticons I only know about them in RID15 and only Motormaster's even in that and I can't remember anything about him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was worried about making Pharma OOC but then I remembered... He doesn't exist in this continuity he's fair game.


End file.
